parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Big Shapes/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Big Shapes. *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Glad to See You!, Today is Shape Day, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are Coming Over To Learn About Every Shape!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! *(Door Opens at Sesame Street Gang) *Elmo: Hi, Everybody! *Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! *Snuffy: Greetings, Elmo! *Sesame Street Gang: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: Thanks, Elmo! *(Doorbell Rings) *Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! *Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Elmo: Look!, It's Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids!, Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hello There, Elmo! *BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! *Baby Bop: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at Bear in the Big Blue House Characters) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: (Gasps), Elmo Has More Guests! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Elmo! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo!) *Steve's Gang: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Elmo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Have A Few More Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends) *Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo! *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Oswald's Friends: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Pal! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at DJ Lance and His Friends) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Elmo: Thank You!, DJ Lance!, Come On In! *Muno: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Muno! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, My Last Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! *Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Elmo: Okay!, What's The First Shape? *Rosita: A Square! *Elmo: A Square!, Right, Rosita! *Big Bird: Okay!, Tell Us If You See Something That is A Square! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Barney: Hey!, Look!, It's Square Crackers! *Elmo: Huh?, What's A Square? *BJ: Those Square Crackers! *Big Bird: Oh Yeah!, These Crackers are Squares! *Elmo: Okay!, What Comes After A Square? *Baby Bop: A Circle! *Big Bird: That's Right! *Elmo: The Next Shape is A Circle! *Tutter: Yeah! *Ojo: A Nice Round Circle! *Elmo: Okay!, Let Us Know If You See Anything That's A Circle! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Steve: Hey!, Look!, I See Some Wheels! *Elmo: What? *Big Bird: What's A Circle? *Blue: (Barks Wheels!) *Tickety: Yeah!, Those Wheels are Circles! *Elmo: Yes!, These Wheels are Circles!, Nice Shape Finding! *Big Bird: Okay!, Do You Know What Shape Comes After A Circle? *Isa: A Triangle! *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, A Triangle! *Big Bird: Let's Search for A Triangle! *Elmo: What Triangle Do You See? *Daisy: The Tree!, Right There! *Big Bird: Oh Yeah!, You Got It!, That Tree is A Triangle! *Elmo: Wow!, Look at All The Shapes! *Pablo: Yeah! *Uniqua: Elmo's Room Has So Many Shapes! *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What! *Linny: What is It, Elmo? *Elmo: Elmo Thinks Elmo Knows Where to Find Some Shapes! *DJ Lance: Yeah! *Brobee: But Where Do You Wanna Search for Shapes, Elmo? *Elmo: Elmo Doesn't Know!, Let's Ask Blue!, Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes, Elmo?) *Elmo: Where Does Elmo Want to Search for Shapes? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Elmo: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Where Elmo Wants to Search for Shapes! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game. *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Kai-Lan: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Knows!, Okay!, Which Shape are These Toes on This Pawprint? *Wubbzy: Circles! *Elmo: Yeah!, Circles!, 4 Circles on The Top! *(Elmo Disappears The Pawprint) *Elmo: There!, The Pawprint's Gone! *Big Bird: Oh!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Herry Monster: Notebook! *Elmo: Yes!, Our Handy-Dandy Notebook!, Oh!, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Elmo!, What's Up? *Elmo: I Think You Have Some Circles Somewhere! *Sidetable: Oh! *Big Bird: What Circles Do You See in Sidetable Drawer? *Shovel: The Telephone Buttons!, Right There! *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, The Buttons On This Phone are Circles! *Sidetable: And So are My Eyes!, and My Knob!, Here's Your Notebook! *Elmo: Thanks, Sidetable! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Sesame Street Gang: Pawprint! *Elmo: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Characters: Clue! *Elmo: A Clue? *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: A Clue! *Elmo: Then We Put It In Our... *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Notebook! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Snuffy: Blue's Clues! *Elmo: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Barney: You Know What to Do! *Elmo: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids: (Singing) Think... *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: (Singing) Think! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Egbert & Leo, Madame Butterfly, and Catrina: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Elmo: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out Where Elmo Wants to Search for Shapes! *Tasha: I Bet We Can Do This, Elmo! *Elmo: That's The Spirit!, Uh..., Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Ming-Ming: That Way! *Elmo: Oh!, Blue Went This Way!, Come On, Everybody!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *(Cash Register Opens and Closes) *Elmo: I Think Elmo Hears Something! *(Cash Register Opens and Closes) Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019 Category:Transcripts